Flowers for Her
by Faller
Summary: Robbie's been acting strange lately and Wendy's on his case. Is he with someone else? Well he certainly didn't give thoes flowers to Wendy! My version of how Wendy and Robbie broke up.
1. The Date

**Hello**** peps! Another story by me! I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The searing heat of the summer sun glared down upon the small town of Gravity Falls, which resided in the midst of some piny woods in the great state of Oregon. Things were going about as usual in the Mystery Shack. People strolled around inside the local tourist trap, gazing upon questionable looking attractions that seemed to baffle or seem slightly humorous to them.

The gift shop wasn't very busy on that hot summer day. Everyone tried to remain indoors to shield themselves from the blazing heat of the sun. Only a few people decided to get out of their house and pay a visit to the Shack, which was crazy. Any normal person would be considered crazy if they actually fell for the things that the Shack held, which everyone in this sleepy little town does. And that's saying a lot.

Wendy had her muddy boots propped up on the counter like she usually did, reading a magazine when the bell rang above the gift shop door. Wendy looked up to see Robbie in the doorway.

"Hey babe," he said as he approached the counter. "What's up?"

"Ugh! It's crazy hot out there! Hope it cools down in time for our date tonight," Wendy said excitedly.

"Oh yeah... About that...," Robbie said as he nervously played with his hoodie. "I'm sorry Wendy but... I'm gona have to cancel the date."

Wendy gave a confused face. "What? But that's the third time this week that you blew me off!"

"I'm not blowing you off!," the stubborn teen shot back. "I'm just... Canceling."

"Robbie! We made plans for this! Don't make me quote exactly what you said."

"Is that a threat?," he asked awkwardly.

"You said, 'Don't worry! I'll be there! I promise!'," she quoted, doing some kind of a Robbie impression.

"What? I never said that!"

"Yes you did!," Wendy said, now raising her voice. She was standing up now, her hand on the counter. "I remembered your exact words because I knew this would happen!"

Robbie raised his voice back at her. "If you knew this was going to happen then why are you getting so upset!"

"Because this shouldn't happen!"

Wendy took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I don't think this is working out..."

"No! We can make it work!," Robbie said, desperately trying to avoid a break up. "Look I'm sorry. Something came up. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Wendy sighed. "Alright. But I'm going to have to quote you on that."

Robbie smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks babe. See ya!" And with that, he left the Shack.

Dipper, who was watching from the sidelines, decided to speak up. "What was that all about?"

Wendy sighed and sat back down. "I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. Like he's trying to avoid me or something."

Dipper just shrugged. "Looked like that to me." But on the inside, Dipper smiled. If they broke up, he might have a chance!

Wendy slouched thoughtfully in her chair. _Is he trying to_ _avoid_ _me_? _I_ _wonder_ _what_ _he's up to..._

* * *

The next day was just as hot as the last. The Shack remained open for all who were willing to come. The gift shop again was almost empty throughout the entire day. After Wendy's work shift was over, she got a call from Robbie.

"Hey. What's up?," she answered, stepping outside.

"Hey you busy tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"I know it's a little short notice, but I thought we could go to Lookout Point tonight. That okay with you?"

"Oh yeah. That's fine with me. See you there."

"Alright cool. Bye."

"Bye." Wendy hung up and straitened the hat on her head. _He better not let me down_ _this time_. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and started home.

* * *

"See? I told you I would make it up to you," Robbie said as he pulled his van up to the Lookout Point. "And you didn't believe me."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that..."

"But that's what you were inferring."

"Alright fine! I did doubt you a little but-"

"Aw common! You can have a little more faith in me than that."

"Okay, okay," Wendy said, trying to avoid an argument. "Let's just enjoy the view."

After that, things became awkwardly silent for a while. "You know, Wendy-," Robbie said, trying to break the silence but the ring of his phone cut him off. He grumbled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and his wallet. He placed his wallet on the dashboard and looked to see who was calling. "Sorry I got to take this," he said as he opened the van door and stepped outside and closed it behind him.

Wendy sighed. _There he goes again, acting weird._ Wendy leaned forward and looked out the driver's window to see Robbie with his back towards her, using his hands to talk on the phone.

_Who could he possibly be talking to?,_ Wendy thought. Then something about Robbie's wallet that lain on the dashboard caught her attention. She leaned forward once more to make sure Robbie was still on the phone. Once she had reinsured herself that he wasn't paying any attention to her, she reached over and snatched the wallet off of the dashboard. She sat back down and opened it up. When she did, a small, thin sheet of paper fluttered out of it and landed on her lap. She picked it up and noticed it was a receipt for Aunt Di's Flower Shop that was right down the road from where she lived.

"He bought flowers?,"Wendy said to herself. "I never got flowers from him..." She looked down at the date he had bought them which said June 22; exactly one week ago.

Suddenly she heard the van door open and Robbie stepped in. "Sorry about that. Stupid wrong numbers."

Wendy, who had hurriedly closed his wallet and hid it out of his sight, tried her best to smile casually at him. "Oh yeah. I... I hate those."

* * *

The rest of the date went on awkwardly. They looked at the stars and named the little constellations that they knew of. Robbie turned on the radio to his favorite radio station and sang along to almost every song that came on. Wendy knew a few of the songs that came on but didn't bother to sing. She had the flower shop in her mind and the receipt in her pocket. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Finally the date ended and Robbie took her home. "See you tomorrow?," he said as she stepped out of the van.

Wendy thought of a way out of this. "I don't think so. Stan wanted me at the Shack tomorrow to help do some unreasonable stuff." She hoped it didn't sound like a lie. Stan gave her the next day off because "there's no point in having workers that I have to pay come and work and not selling anything." That would mean less money in his pocket.

Robbie shrugged, obviously convinced. "The old man's gotta have someone help him cross the street. Oh well. See you soon."

"See yah," Wendy said as he drove off, leaving her alone in her driveway.

* * *

**Did anyone else noticed that I seemed to have written in second person in the first few paragraphs? Oh well. Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. The Flower Shop

Wendy looked over the receipt in disbelief. Surely there was a logical explanation for all of this... Was there? There had to be. _But I must have proof._

The sun peeked over the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with bright pinks and oranges. The fresh dew on the grass shone like gemstones in the early morning sun. Wendy walked down the sidewalk all while staring down at the receipt with a frown on her face, thinking about it all.

She didn't get much sleep that night. She couldn't get the receipt out of her mind. She lain in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of all the possibilities why he had bought flowers. _Wedding? Funeral? Wouldn't I have heard of these things from him? _She tried clearing her mind and telling herself that she was overreacting, but soon her mind would be littered with more questions that she was unable to answer.

Wendy's father had to leave for work early in the morning and had left her in charge of her three brothers, who were still sleeping when she left the house. She didn't plan on being gone for long, but just in case, she left a note taped on the fridge explaining where she was and if they needed her to just call her.

Wendy had never actually been inside the local flower shop, but every day when she walked by it on her way to work, she could smell the sweet aroma of all the beautiful plans that grew from within. She had made a mental note to stop in and look around, but never got around to it.

If it weren't for the big sign above the door that read,"Aunt Di's Flower Shop", one could have easily mistaken it for an average, brightly colored house. The yellow building made it stand out from all the rest. A stone path lead from the sidewalk to a large white porch with an awning that shaded the plants that grew below it and around its poles.

Wendy had heard that the customer service there was phenomenal (something the Mystery Shack would never be known for). Everyone who works there always have a great attitude and the lady that owns the shop is as sweet as the aroma of her flowers. She never forgets the face of a customer and treats you like she's really your aunt. They say she's always around her shop for the sake of her own love of flowers.

Wendy walked down the stoned walkway up to the large glass door and walked into a well lit room due to all the windows. She looked around in awe at all the different colored flowers and exotic looking plants that filled the room. And the smell was like nothing Wendy had ever smelled before.

A woman, who was bent over watering a small Hawaiian-looking tree, stood up upon hearing the door open and turned toward Wendy. "Why hello there! You're here awfully early this morning; I just opened the shop."

Wendy looked around once more. "These plants are amazing!"

"Thank you sweetie!," the woman said with a big smile on her face. She had short, dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to comfort you. She seemed to be older but she looked younger than she was really letting on. "And you must be the girl that walks by my shop every morning. Nice to meet you, I'm Sharon but every one calls me Di." She held out a hand.

Wendy was surprised that she recognized her, yet alone knew that she walked by her shop every morning. "Ah, so your Mrs. Di," Wendy said as she took her hand and shook it.

"Yup that's me! Anything I can get you darling?"

Wendy had been so distracted by all the different array of flowers that she had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place. "Oh yeah. My boyfriend bought some flowers here and..." She pulled the receipt out of her back pocket and showed it to Mrs. Di.

She looked it over. "Ah I see." She looked at it more. "Let's see... The customers on this date... Did he have blond hair?"

"No he has black hair. His name is-"

"No no!," said Mrs. Di, cutting Wendy off. "Don't tell me." She placed her fingers to her lips thoughtfully. "Black hair... Hoodie? Goth teen?"

Wendy gave a smile and a light chuckle. "Yup that's him."

Mrs. Di sighed. "You could do so much better... Anyway his name was..."

Wendy was about to give an irritated sigh but caught herself. She was getting tired of playing twenty questions but she didn't want to be rude. Di was a sweet lady and after all, she was just trying to help.

"...Robbie! Robbie B.!"

"Robbie V."

"Yes! That's him!" She gave a confused look and glanced across the room. "So what do you want me to do again?"

"Oh yeah!," Wendy paused and thought how she should word her next sentence. "I was wondering if he said anything about who he was giving the flowers to."

"Well," Di began. "When he walked up to the counter I asked him who he was giving the flowers to and he said he was giving them his girlfriend ." She shrugged. "That's it."

"I knew it!" Wendy announced. "He _is_ cheating on me!" She stomped he foot in anger. "That dirt bag! I never got those flowers!"

"What? He's cheating on you? Arn't you his girlfriend?"

"Not for long!" Wendy yelled as she stormed for the door.

"Wait!" Di called after her. "Maybe he just hasn't given them to you yet."

Wendy opened the door and stepped outside, doorknob still in hand. "I'm not taking my chances!" And with that she slammed the door and ran off down the stone walkway.

"Glad I could help," Di muttered to herself sarcastically as she turned back to watering her flowers.

* * *

**Fun fact: Mrs. Di is based off of my great aunt (or Graunt) Sharon, but she loves to be called "aunt Di". She has the greenest thumb I have ever seen. Her house is like a flower shop, except nothing is for sell. And yes, I do have a Grunkel. **


	3. Sudden Call to Work

**So for this chapter, Wendy's brothers are mentioned. No one knows their actuall names so I just made them up. DON'T JUDGE MY NAME CHOICES!**

* * *

Wendy fast walked down the sidewalk. She was furious. She was headed strait to Robbie's to chew him out and make him pay for what he has done. _I should've known_, Wendy thought. _That's why he's been avoiding me! That little son of a-_

Just before she could finish her thoughts, her phone rang inside her pocket. She stopped walking and dug her phone out of her pocket. Without looking at who it was she answered it. "Hello?"

"Wendy!," I gruff voice barked on the other end of the line. "The Shack is flooding with tourist! You need to get over here right now!"

"But Stan! I promised my dad-"

"No buts missy! I need you here now!"

"But Stan, my brothers-"

"Goodbye," Stan said before he hung up.

"UGH!," Wendy groaned. "The world must hate me!" She sighed and began her walk to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"_Jacob_," Wendy huffed in annoyance to her second youngest brother on the other line. "Please put Hal on the phone. _Please_!" She was almost to the Shack now.

"Why do you need him so bad?," her brother shot back, angering her even more.

"Because! I need him to watch you and Cameron!"

"Fine! Geeez, I'll tell him!"

"No," Wendy said sternly. "Put him on the phone. I don't trust you."

There was a brief pause on the other line, as if Jacob was deliberating in his head if he should do as Wendy requested. "Hal!," Wendy heard him yell from the other line. "Wendy wants to talk to you!"

There was another pause and the sound of the phone shifting around. Finally a voice spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hal! I need you to watch Jacob and Cameron, okay?"

"But dad told _you_ to watch them," Hal complained.

"I know, I know but Stan called me to work," Wendy explained to him, hoping that the stubborn teen would understand. "and I really need you to watch them. Are you listing to me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay then," Wendy said doubtfully as she stepped up to the door that led into the gift shop. "What did I say?"

There was yet again another pause, as if he was trying to remember what she said. "You said... That I could have the leftover brownies from last night."

Wendy sighed. She didn't have time for this. "Just watch your brothers." Then she hung up and walked into the gift shop to see no one at the register. There was a line of people, impatiently waiting to purchase their overly expensive knickknacks. Wendy ran behind the desk to man her station and subside the crowd.

Soon everyone had bought something and left in a large tour bus, leaving the gift shop once again empty. Stan walked in, carrying a can of Pitt Soda, and leaned up against the counter.

Wendy knew that he was about to say something, but she started first. "Tourist are gone. Can I go now?"

"And enjoy the rest of your day off?," Stan questioned as he took another sip of his soda. "No way! What if we get another tour bus like that? You need to stay here."

Wendy sighed and sat down. She was anxious to have a serious talk with Robbie, but now she's stuck at work.

"Good girl," Stan said, as if she were a dog. "If you need me, I'll be in the back with everyone else making new attractions. Yell if you see anymore tourist." He took another sip before leaving Wendy alone.

Just as Wendy had suspected, no tourist came into the gift shop for the rest of the day. She just sat at the registrar, reading a magazine like she always did. It was late afternoon, almost time for Stan to let her go, when the bell above the gift shop door chimed. Wendy looked up to see an all too familiar face. "Robbie!"

"Hey Wendy," he said as he walked over to the counter. "Just wanted to see how you're doing."

Wendy stood up, glaring at him. The very sight of him made her blood boil. "Robbie, stop it! I know what's going on!"

"...I don't understand..."

"Oh my god Robbie!," Wendy said, very irritated with him. "You bought flowers for another girl, didn't you?!"

"Wh-what!," Robbie stuttered. "Where did you here that?!"

"Remember our little '_date_'? I found a receipt for flowers that I never got!"

"What receipt?," he asked, daringly.

"This one!," Wendy said as she reached into her back pocket to find it empty. She tried the other one. Empty. Front pockets. Empty of any receipt. "Well, I did have a receipt."

"What are you _talking_ about!?," Robbie said. He seemed to be annoyed as well.

"Robbie. I want you to be honest with me," Wendy said calmly. "Did you or did you not buy flowers for another girl?"

Robbie was silent. He seemed to be getting more and more nervous by the second. Finally he sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. "I did buy flowers but not for the reason you think. A friend of mine had lost her dad in a car accident. I felt bad so I... bought her flowers."

Wendy's heart sank. She felt bad for jumping to conclusions. "I'm sorry Robbie," she said sympathetically. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Robbie sighed. "I-I don't know. I guess I didn't want _this_ to happen."

Wendy leaned over the counter and gave Robbie a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"No it ok," he said, wiggling out of her hug. "I gota go."

He left without saying anything else. The bell jingled as he went out the door, leaving Wendy slightly confused.

Something told Wendy that he wasn't being completely honest with her.


	4. That Gut Feeling

Wendy didn't know what to think anymore. She believed Robbie. She **WANTED** to believe Robbie, but there was a burning feeling in her gut that he was lying to her. But why?

Wendy thoughtfully sat on her bed, pondering. Maybe she was taking it a bit to far. Her brain felt fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. _Maybe I should go for a walk_, she thought as she crawled off her bed. _That would get my mind off of things._

* * *

It was late afternoon and the muggy summer air slowly began to cool down. Wendy strolled the streets of Gravity Falls, kicking a stone as she went. She walked down Main Street and found herself inside the Diner. While there, she bought herself a cup of coffee and sat at the bar, sipping at the steamy liquid quietly. By the time her coffee was gone, the sun had set below the horizon line, darkling the sky.

She stepped out of the Diner into the cool night air and decided to take the long way home. She had no rush to be anywhere.

Walking down the street, she soon came across The Cod, probably the second fanciest eateries in town, right behind the Club. It was a French seafood restaurant that she had always wanted to go to. Robbie promised he would take her there someday, but that "_someday_" hasn't come yet. She paused and allowed herself to look through one of the windows. There were people, well, eating. She sighed. She looked among the young couples she could see from her window with envy. Her eyes then rested on a couple some ways back.

The two were sitting across from each other, the boy with his back turned towards Wendy and the girl sitting where she could see her face perfectly. She had black hair and she had way too much mascara on. Her lips were smothered in red lipstick and had strange ear piercings. The boy, from what Wendy could see, had well groomed black hair and appeared to be wearing a tux.

They seemed to be having a great time. The boy said something to the girl, causing her to laugh. She then took a sip of her drink as a waiter came by their table and took their orders. Once he left, the boy stood up, said something to the girl, then walked quickly away from the table. Wendy watched him as he went, finally seeing his face for the first time. Her heart stopped and she felt her jaw drop.

The boy was Robbie.


	5. Wendy's Rage

**This story is almost done!**

* * *

Wendy's face burned with anger. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. All that time wasted with him. All of those sleepless nights spent wondering and searching for the truth. She wasn't going to let him get by this time. She stomped her way into the restaurant, practically blowing the doors off their hinges. She spotted the girl still sitting at the table, sipping her water (which strangely had bubbles in it). She stomped past a waiter, who was trying to ask Wendy if she wanted to be seated, and marched right up to Robbie's date.

* * *

Robbie looked himself over in the mirror as he washed his hands under the faucet. He was extremely nervous, but he didn't know why exactly.

_This was their fourth date, after all._

He used his wet hands to slick back his hair some. He stood straight, arms by his side, making sure his sweat stains in his dad's tux weren't noticeable. Satisfied with his appearance, he turned the water off and dried his hands with a few paper towels.

He nervously blew air out of his mouth and walked out of the mens' bathroom. He strode back in the direction of his table when he froze when he caught a glimpse of familiar fire red hair. _No. It couldn't be._

But it was. As much as Robbie wished she wasn't sitting in his seat, talking to his date, she was. Who knew what she was telling her. Actually, he was sure he had a pretty good idea of what Wendy was telling his date.

Robbie just stood there, frozen, not sure what he should do. Should he run away? Should he go and face her like a man? Should he even breath? He felt himself begin sweat even more and his stomach was tied in knots.

His date spotted him first, her eyes glaring in his direction. She stood up without saying anything and made her way to the dumbfounded Robbie. She stopped in front of him, staring deeply into his eyes. Then, quicker than the eye, she brought her hand to his face. There was a horrible _slap_ as her hand made contact with his face. Everyone in the room dropped everything they were doing to see where the sound came from.

Robbie held the side of his face, a large red handprint forming on the side of his face. "Bitch," his date said as she whipped around and walked out of the restaurant.

He watched her go, not sure what to say. His feet seemed to be planted where they stand. But if he were to run, now would be the time; Wendy made her way towards him, her face almost as red as her hair.

Wendy didn't hesitate for a second. As soon as she reached Robbie, she swung her fist at him, punching him in the face just like she did in fifth grade when he pulled her pigtails. Everyone gasped as Robbie stumbled backwards some, cradling the side of his face.

"I can't believe you did that!," Wendy yelled at him. "Not only did you cheat on me, butyou lied about it!" Now everyone was watching the two teens.

Robbie, still dumbfounded, stuttered a quick excuse, but Wendy cut him off. "I never should have trusted you! You bought flowers for her, you took her to fancy restaurants, but you never did any of those things for me!"

"Wendy!," Robbie whispered. "Your causing a scene!"

"Shut up Robbie!," Wendy snapped back. She stepped forward to be right in front of him. "I never want to see you again!" She grabbed a pitcher of water from an older couple's table right next to her and dumped the entire thing on Robbie.

Many gasps could be heard from around the room. Robbie's face was flushed with embarrassment as he stood there, soaking wet. Wendy placed the pitcher back on the table and strode away from him, heading for the door. "Wait!," Robbie called after her. "I'm sorry! I'm sure we could work something out!"

Wendy stopped at the doorway and turned towards him. "You really don't get it do you?," she questioned with a hint of bitterness on her tongue. "It's over."

She opened the door and walked out without another word, leaving Robbie there all wet.


	6. Epilogue

_Three weeks later..._

* * *

Dawn. A beautiful thing. When the sun sends its colorful rays of light dancing across the dark sky, setting it ablaze with color, stirring the birds, telling them it's time to sing their morning song. As for the people of Gravity Falls, they're still sound asleep in bed. It's not morning until they wake up, no matter how late it is. As for the woodland creatures, they know that the early bird gets the worm and the early squirrel gets the best acorns off the tree. All is how it should be...

Until the annoying beep of an alarm clock goes off, shattering the remains of the only peace and quiet Wendy gets during the day.

Wendy groaned upon hearing the sound. She tried tuning out the noise, but it was almost impossible. Once hearing enough if the obsessive beeping, she rolled over and clicked the alarm off. "Mondays," she groaned before pulling herself out of bed.

After getting dressed into her usual green flannel shirt, blue jeans and muddy boots, she grabbed her phone of the charger and looked at the home screen. Five new messages it read. She didn't have to click on the message box to know who sent them. Robbie.

_Wow_, Wendy thought. _Thats_ _twenty less than what he sent me last night._

She clicked on the message box any way, just so she could delete them. She instantly deleted the first message without reading it.

_"I hope you're getting my texts."_ Delete.

"_I love you and- "_

"Oh gosh." Wendy said in disgust. Delete.

She deleted the next one without reading it as well. She was just about to delete the last one when something about it caught her eye. _"Wendy, you're being unreasonable," it began. "I said I was sorry. Why won't you take me back? I get it. I cheated on you, I know, but I'm human. Your human. We all make mistakes and we should forgive people for their mistakes. So why won't you?"_

Wendy felt her face burn with anger. _If he does like me, then why did he cheat? How does he expect me to take him back after what he has done!? S_he answered her questions with a sigh. If only she knew...

* * *

"Dad!," Wendy yelled as she stepped towards the door. "I'm leaving for work!" Without waiting for a reply, she opened the door and stepped outside, almost tripping over what sat on the doormat. "What in the world...?"

There at her feet lie a glass, square-shaped vase filled with beautiful flowers that she knew could have only grown in Mrs. Di's shop. She picked up the vase and looked at them, half with amazement, half with bewilderment. She looked down to see a note lying on the doormat. She picked up the paper and studied it.

_What I should have done a long time ago._

_-Robbie_

She stared at the note for a while, reading it over and over again. She was touched. They were so beautiful!

She took the flowers inside and placed them on the counter. She looked over them, admiring their different colors and shapes...

Then she turned around and dumped the flowers in the trash can.

She sighed approvingly and clapped her hands together. She was done with him. She didn't have time for the likes of him.

She had a life to live.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! You have no idea how much that means to me! Until next time!**


End file.
